


Girl Next Door

by Ceares



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say, I really like dark Lana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I really like dark Lana.

The announcement shows up in the Daily Planet that morning and Lana shows up on her doorstep that night with a paper bag and a smile. They haven't seen each other in months, and that was only in passing, but somehow she isn't surprised.

They skip the 'girly' drinks and go straight for the shots, after all, when the love of your life is about to marry someone else, cherries and umbrellas just aren't going to cut it. When Lana leans over and kisses her, somehow she isn't surprised about that either.

&&&&&&&&&&

Even after all these years, Lana still has a slim, almost boyish figure. Her skin is cream all over as she straddles Chloe, and flutters soft kisses down her neck, and across her breast bone.

She takes her time, lapping delicately over one nipple then the other, hands tight around Chloe's wrists. Lana is surprisingly strong, and Chloe knows she'll have bruises in the morning. She arches up into the teasing mouth, only to have Lana pull back with a smile like bright bone.

"How does it feel to know he'd rather have a cut rate knock off than the original? At least I had him."

She strains up, capturing Lana's mouth with hers, lips against teeth and tongue until she tastes the coppery tang of blood, and she's not sure who's it is. "Every part except the one you wanted most-his secrets."

Lana's eyes are wild, filled with the same anger and sense of loss that Chloe thinks is written on her own face. "Nice irony right? You got his secrets when all you wanted was the rest of him. Poor Lex though, he wound up with neither."

They grind against each other, and Chloe gasps at the surge of pleasure. She's panting now, and her question comes between breaths. "What do you mean?"

Lana laughs, sharp and bitter. "Chloe, this isn't the first time I've been a substitute for Clark."

"You mean Lex? Oh..." Another gasp, of understanding and pleasure at the same time, as Lana releases her wrists, and slides a hand down between her legs.

"You're the ace reporter Miss Sullivan, you mean you never figured it out? Didn't you ever wonder why all of a sudden he was _so_ in love with me? Lex always wanted everything Clark had, but really, what he always wanted was Clark."

Chloes moans, arching up and coming against rough fingers as Lana talks.

Afterwards, Lana slips on her clothes, and sits in the chair, one silk covered leg propped against the bed as Chloe scrambles around for her own things. It's her apartment, she should be the non-chalant one, but somehow she can't manage it.

Lana picks up their conversation as if they hadn't just had their hands and mouths all over each other. She continues as if the only thing connecting them is Clark, who wants him, and who gets him. After a moment Chloe thinks maybe it is.

"The sad thing is, I don't think Clark ever knew it, because you and I both know there was a time when Lex probably could have had him. It's funny, but I don't know which one of us was mooning over him the hardest during our short, not sweet marriage."

&&&&&&&&&&

At the wedding she is surprised to see Lana come in with Pete, their body language screaming that they're 'together'. She probably shouldn't be, after all, Pete is part of it too, no matter how much he tried to escape, she is though, because Lana was in her bed last night, has been at least once a week since the annoucement.

Chloe avoids Clark's probing glances and attempts to get her alone. Everytime she looks at Lana wrapped securely under Pete's arm--smug smile and sharp eyes--she wants to scream.

She sees her pull Clark in close for a kiss on the cheek. Lana trails a hand playfully down one arm and grins at him flirtatiously. Clark flushes like a twelve year old and for a moment, Chloe appreciate's Lana's revenge. Lois is about to explode though and Lana glances at her and says something that seems to ease the tension.

Afterwards she tries to tell herself that she didn't think Lana would go as far as she did, but the truth is, she knows that no one could survive being married to Lex Luthor and not come out of it changed in some fundamental way. She couldn't have imagined how bitter Lana was, how much she wanted to punish them all for long held secrets, but she knows Lana has something in mind. Something to make Clark and Lois' joyful day, less so.

She doesn't do anything to stop her though, when Lana corners her in the alcove, and presses her up against the wall, sliding a hand between her legs. She still whimpers and moans Lana's name even though she knows Clark will hear them, still comes, shuddering against Lana's mouth even with Pete standing there, mouth open and eyes wide and hurt.

Lana stands up and wipes her mouth, smirk firmly in place as she leans in and whispers in Chloe's ear. "I'm not the scorned woman in this scenario."

She wants to believe that she was a victim like everyone else, caught up in Lana's web, but she thinks of the chances she had to stop it, and for years Chloe will wonder if Lana is right.


End file.
